Tearful Remains of the Future
by momopuchi
Summary: Set in the future, with Nessie Renesemee as the main character, continues on with what could happen after wards with the cast in Twilight, the life Nessie Renesmee lives and how she would deal with the her problems.


DISCLAIMER!!!!!!

Scroll pass this for story.

Obviously I DON'T OWN the _Twilight_ characters. Any characters that are not in the _Twilight_ series are mine and I kind of have rights to them since there from my imagination so on… Also this is my story so if your ganna complain saying that I copied your story blahblahblah and so on…. I'm ganna ignore you since you ruining my fun and complaining about something that I obviously have NEVER read before…. Anyways this concludes my rather long commentary and disclaimer.

All right onwards with the story!!!!!!

* * *

Tearful Remains of the Future

Chapter One: Sweet Happy Endings

The ringing of the school bell signaled the end of the tiring first day of school. Out of the doors of Forks High came the horde of students finishing their own grilling first day of school. After the horde of students lagged behind a young slightly frail looking girl of 17 years of age, she looked quite angry at someone. She dragged her bag laden with text books from class and trudged down the steps from the high school and towards the parking lot. She looked up at the sky and sighed at the clouds that floated overcast past by her. Someday she wished the ability to fly along the sky and the clouds that always shielded the shinning sun. She walked the sidewalk that lined the school's front gates towards where her shining, gleaming convertible BMW M5 sat. She looked at the red gleaming car that was practically the dream of every hormone filled teenage boy in her high school. The young girl shook her head and pulled out the keys to the car.

A wind blew past her but she didn't shiver from the usual weather pattern of her home town. Someone's hand lay on her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Ah what do we have here?" A scratchy, stinky voice hissed at the young girl's face.

The girl looked at her captor. It was another teenager from her high school; however he was new in the area and had just moved into the area from L.A.

"So we have some sweet beauty riding this shinny thing. To think it would be this easy." The pimpled faced boy of practically 16 years old retched.

He held a gleaming switchblade by the girl's jugular veins. He smiled thinking sweetly how he has a pretty dream girl and a beautifully fast car to boot. The girl looked back at the boy however the boy was rough with her and dug the switchblade closer to her throat.

"Careful now beauty, we don't want any of your sweet blood spilling now do we?" The boy whispered sweetly in her ear.

Although the boy's appearance was young, it was apparent he was mentally disturbed and quite capable of slicing that switchblade across the young girl's soft throat any moment he felt there was any danger to himself.

The girl giggled, she found it quite ironic to be threatened of having blood spilled.

"Heh, what was that now sweety, do you find this funny?" His breath was spilling all over the girl's face, she could smell his sent so clearly now.

The girl looked at him not with any look of fear but a look of a predator looking at its prey. The boy looked at the girl closely, quite suddenly unnerved. The girl's reactions weren't exactly how he expected it.

"Listen girly, I'm dead serious, now if you value your life give me your keys and don't yell otherwise this knife will slice that pretty face of yours up and I will fucking fuck your brain out!" The boy sneered into the girl's ears.

"Now now you wouldn't want to be doing something like that." A clear polite voice spoke behind the boy.

Unnerved the boy jumped back to see another young 17 year old smiling sweetly at the boy.

"Dad, what took you? Now I have this dipshit's stinking breath all over me." The girl glared at the 17 year old who just looked sheepishly at the boy who was holding the switchblade to the girl's throat.

"Nessie, watch your language now." The 17 year old smiled sweetly at the two.

"What the flibbing fuck is this??!!!"The boy was really freaked out now. The girl he was holding hostage was calling the other kid about his age dad, and what the hell was with the both of them being totally calm that it was freakishly unnatural. He felt a deep feeling of fear settling in the pit of his stomach. The boy doesn't know why but suddenly he felt like dropping his switchblade and running straight out of there.

"Nessie!!!" Another voice erupted from another teenager; however this one's appearance was larger than the other 17 years old that the girl was calling Dad.

"What the hell is going on???!!!" The larger teenager walked toward the boy. The boy suddenly felt a dreadful feeling of fear. Looking at the larger teenager, although he wasn't holding any kind of weapon, the boy felt as if he was staring straight down the nozzle of a gun trained at his head.

"S…s…s…stay back!!!! Otherwise ill… ill slice this girl up!" The boy was stumbling on his words now since his throat was betraying him and seizing up from the fear that was now building up. Fuck it wasn't suppose to work out this way!

Suddenly in the blink of an eye the other 17 year old appeared out of nowhere holding the young boy's hand with the knife and bent it back breaking his wrist in an easy fast movement. The boy screamed in amazement and fear. He hadn't seen the other boy moving towards him at all. Although the boy's mind was trained on the bigger boy that was advancing towards him, the other 17 year old had freaked him out. The boy let go of the girl and he tripped back cradling his throbbing, broken wrist. He glared up at the group, however when he looked at their eyes he felt a deadly fear gripping his whole body. He felt suddenly as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. His legs twitched by the fear, however he gritted his teeth and turned around and sprinted as fast as he could out of that parking lot with the freaky group. This whole fucking town was screwed, he couldn't believe that he could find some stupid bimbo and easy money in this place. The boy sprinted far away from the parking lot and the other three looked at the boy as he ran away.

" Nessie, are you allright??" The bigger teen looked worriedly at the girl.

"Jacob I'm allright." Nessie the girl grabbed her bag that was dropped when the boy had caught her off guard.

"Edward, why the hell didn't you kick that brat ass??!!" Jacob the taller, larger teen looked murderously at the other young 17 year old that was standing there still calmly staring off at where the boy had ran off in.

"Ah Jacob, how've you been?" Edward the calm 17 year old turned away from the area where the boy had ran off to and stared at Jacob as if it was the first time he saw him.

"Cut the crap, why did you let that kid run off?? We should have brought him to the police! He's a danger to the society!!" Jacob argued angrily at Edward.

Edward looked down at the ground then back at Nessie who had opened the BMW's doors and had dumped her bag in the car.

"Crap Edward freaking answer me!!!" Jacob yelled at Edward.

"Nessie, mom's waiting for you at home, she's happy it's your first day at school. Go home soon alright? She's waiting along with everyone alright?" With that Edward disappeared.

"What the hell??!!! That jerk he runs when I ask him anything!" Jacob fumed.

Nessie got behind her car's wheels and started the car. She closed her door as Jacob noticed her getting ready to leave.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Jacob turned back to the red BMW and Nessie.

"Screw it Jake, I'm still not talking to you." With that Nessie accelerated away from Jacob leaving him standing there alone staring off at the red BMW zooming away from the school and from him.

Nessie drove the growling BMW that was ready for the fast jolt to scream past other cars. Nessie drove right up towards a small two story house on the far side of Forks, she pulled her BMW up and parked the BMW right beside an old Ford pickup that had long since ran it's last days. Nessie looked at her rearview mirror and sighed. The day was just getting better. The sad thing was she knew that her dad, Edward had heard everything that was in that kid's mind. Apart from all those stupid threats, Nessie felt a kind of pity towards the boy; he was retaliating against his own problems. Not to mention Jacob appearing there, after he had deliberately skipped coming to school with her on her first day.

The doors to the two story house opened and there stood a man who appears quite sturdy in his early 50s. He smiled at his granddaughter.

"Nessie, come in its been a while, I haven't seen you! Come to grandpa!!!" The man grinned wildly still with his own spirit.

Nessie looked up at the old man and smiled slightly. It was always worth it coming here, grandpa was always crazy in a good normal regular way.

End Chapter!

Author's blahblahblah

Hah there it is!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!! This is my first fanfic so if i'm doing something wrong please tell me! Thanks and hopefully there might be another chapter .!!!


End file.
